New Beginnings
by Kitsune No Yoko
Summary: After Naruto Comes Back from the Retrieval Mission, He shows that everyone doesn't really know him too well...except for 1 person. NaruHina Fem/Nice Kyubi Strong/samrt Naruto and Hinata slight Sakura Bashing.
1. Prolog

**Hey Guys! This a new story I was think of for a while. I have a nasty case writers block for a while plus school just started up again. Well enough of my babbling, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this plot and any OC I might think up.**

_New Beginnings_

_Prolog_

_Kitsune No Yoko_

"Blah blah" Normal Speech  
_'blah blah' _thoughts  
**"Blah blah" **Inner selves and demons

The Valley of the End. The place of the battle where Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage fought. Sounds rattle the ground as two new rivals fight for life or death. One with bright yellow hair, what used to be cerulean eyes turned blood crimson, and an orange jumpsuit. Surrounded in his Demon fox cloak, Uzumaki Naruto faced his competitor. Uchiha Sasuke, in his level two curse seal form, charged a **Chidori **in his hand ready to end it all. The 'last' Uchiha waited for his 'best friend' to complete his **Rasengan **before he charged.

"**Chidori**!"

"**Rasengan**!"

The two jutsu met in a final clash. The valley rumbled and an ominous bubble of black chakra surrounded the two shinobi. A memory from the past entered both minds, then nothing.

Sasuke looked down at the blonde at his feet, holding his cursed shoulder. A sudden pain filled his shoulder,

"Gah!" He fell to his knees, directly above Naruto. The Uchiha looked at the blonde face before walking off to Orochimaru's lair.


	2. 1Flashbacks and a talk with the Demon

_New Beginnings_

_Chapter 1: Flashbacks and a talk with the Demon_

_Kitsune No Yoko_

'_Naruto-kun…you used to get up every time you fell, why not now?' _A young Hyuga thought as she watches her crush's peaceful form on the hospital cot. _'Don't give up. Don't leave me!'_

When Kakashi had brought her favorite blonde on his back, bloodied and unconscious, she thought the worst.

**Flashback No Jutsu**

_Hinata was waiting at the gate for her cousin and his team to get home. She was starting to get tired when a couple of medic-nin came rushing through the gate. They were carrying a skinny and unconscious Chouji as well as a critically injured Neji. Seeing the two in that state made Hinata go into hysterics right then and there._

_Next came the Sand trio, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee as well as an injured Akamaru. Hinata felt a lot of worry for the boys but a certain question came to mind._

'Where's Naruto-kun?'

_As if Kami read her mind, Kakashi came through the gate with a battered and unconscious Naruto._

_Hinata started to hyperventilate at the sight of him, thinking the worst._

"_K-kaka-sh-shi-Sensei? He's not de…dea…ano you know, is he?" she asked unable to think that her crush was dead._

"_No, but he needs medical attention. I am going to take him to Hokage-Sama. Don't worry he'll be fine." With a quick eye smile, he was gone._

**Flashback Kai**

That was a week ago. Naruto still hasn't woken up from his coma.

'_Please, please wake up soon.' _The Hyuga heiress thought before leaving the room for awhile. She was planning to come back after she ate.

**Mindscape**

'_This is pathetic.'_

Our favorite blonde ninja was very much okay, but his 'tenant' wouldn't let him wake up. He is currently sitting on the 'floor' of his mindscape, listening to Kyubi complain.

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU FINISH HIM OFF!?" **Kyubi asked, more like demanded. She was looking at the blonde with fury in her eyes.

'_If I didn't let up I would have killed him.' _He replied in a surprisingly calm tone. _'I told Sakura I would bring him back, _alive_. I intended to keep that promise.'_

Kyubi sighed, which sounded more like a growl. Her eyes softened a little.

"**You need to understand that you can't always keep your promises. Also I don't see why you like that banshee anyway."**

Naruto replied quickly, _'I don't. I actually pretty much hate her, but that comes with the "idiot mask" I wear. I am actually smarter than I act.'_

Kyubi put on a surprised face. **"You sure fooled me. You still look like the idiot I know."**

Naruto scoffed at this. _'Of course you wouldn't know. You were asleep until the mission in Nami no Kuni. Do you know what would happen if the villagers would do if the 'Demon Brat' got smart? They would chase me out!' _He paused to take a breath. _'It's bad enough I can't fight back, but if I do I'll be executed.' _He finished with a depressed look on his face.

"**What about the Sakura thing? If you don't like her than whom **_**do**_** you like?"** She asked trying to cheer him up a little.

Naruto started to blush slightly. _'Hyuga Hinata. She always been nice to me and never put me down. All those times she watched me train and when I collapsed she would patch me up…' _He trailed off.

Kyubi was getting tired of him staring into space, so she yelled.

"**KIT!" **That snapped him out of his daze.

'_AAAHH! What?'_

"**I'm going to let you wake up. You've been out for a week. The only condition is that you drop your mask and act like yourself."**

Naruto thought about this for awhile, eventually he agreed.

' _Fine. I've wanted to stop being an idiot and chasing Sakura for quite a while now. See ya Kyu!'_

With that, he disappeared.

"_**This is going to be interesting."**_** Kyubi thought falling asleep.**


	3. Importante AU!

Okay I have four points I need to cover in This Author's Note.

I am so very sorry for not updating. I was busy doing finals and a filming project for English. Also I joined a team so I have been very tired.

_**THIS IS NOT A DEAD STORY!**_ I just have a slight case of writers block. I will try, I seriously will, to get at least two more chapters by the middle of March. If I do not you can flame me all you guys want I don't blame you. It has been what 5, 6 months with no update? Okay moving on…

I need my editor to contact me as soon as possible. I need to discuss a few topics with this story!

Okay finally, Thank you guys the reviews and story alerts. Please be patient. I will get these chapters as soon as I can.

THANKS A BUNCH!

_~Kitsune No Yoko~_


	4. Feel Free To Flame

Okay I know that I am two months from when I said I would update, but I have a very good excuse. My laptop crashed and the battery pack blew out. I got through 7 pages on the computer then it just shut down.

To give a heads up though, for a better convenience for me and my beta I will be doing most of the writing over the summer where I won't have many distractions. Feel free to flame and call me a liar for the previous author's note.

I really appreciate your patience!!

~NHS Chica~


End file.
